Funny Sunny Days
by Chen Kurochi
Summary: Chen Kurochi goes for a quite humorous adventure to find...well nothing, something like a...very rare giraffe? just kidding :D ENJOY!


**OK...let me get things straight, there's a flying chicken right in front of me...a striped constipated cow in at the edge of the world, and talking and flying trees trying to commit suicide. WHAT KIND OF WORLD AM I IN?!...**

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! WAKE UP CHEN!

**What the? Squalo?**

Squalo: CHEN! WAKE UP!

Chen: *wakes up in a startled way* FLYING CHICKENS!

Squalo: ...CHEN! GET YOUR STUPID POOR BUTT TO WORK!

Chen: Grrrrrrrrr...

Squalo: *leaves*

Chen: *watches Squalo go back to his room and sleep* Oh your gonna regret waking me up *evil grin* :)

_I sleepily walked over to Squalo's room and suffocated him with a pillow i was hugging _

Squalo: *squirms and struggles to breathe*

Chen: *stares at Squalo with no expression*

Squalo: *throws pillow at the other side of the room* VOOOOOOIII! CHEN! BE GRATEFUL WE LET YOU STAY HERE! NOW DO YOUR CLEANING WORK!

Chen: Sure, sure whatever...

_Instead, i went to the store to buy i few stuff for the Varia, because i rather buy them stuff than clean they're stupid place_

**Um...they want me buy...a dress?!**

**what kind of lesbians are they? whatever...**

_i walked back to the Varia hideout and saw Squalo standing at the doorway with a annoyed face and i mad face mixed together...and i thought"_ **a constipated face?**

Squalo: WHERE DID YOU GO YOU LITTLE BRAT?

Chen: To buy all the stuff you guys wanted me to buy...duh

Squalo: ...oh...thanks...

Chen: Your Welcome lesbian! ^^

Squalo:...

Chen: I feel like i need candy...OK going to the store again!

_I left Varia leaving a note that said: "IM GOING TO WONDERLAND NOW SUCKERS!"_

_I went inside the store and automatically say i bag of skittles_

Chen: ... BEST...DAY...EVER!

_i took every skittle pack there was and bought them and opened them all and started throwing them at random people going: "TASTE THE RAINBOW!"_

Squalo: *walks in and gets hit by a skittle*...CHEEEEEEEEEEN...

**oh shiz, i knew i shouldn't have threw the green one at him, but i thought he liked that flavor T^T**

Chen: *clears throat and says in man tone* um...HELLO! do i know you?

Squalo: Don't. Act. Like. You. Don't. Know. Me

Chen: You. Want. To. Go. Tee. Tee?

Squalo: CHEN YAKUMO I DO NOT WANT TO GO TEE-TEE IN THE POTTY RIGHT NOW SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK HOME AND GET TO WORK!

Chen: Ow! gravity's increasing on me!

Squalo: *drags me back to Varia*

Chen: ...Squalo nee-san?

Squalo: Don't call me that and what?

Chen: Your a Cow

Squalo: *kicks me*

Chen: *gasp* That is rude mister!

Squalo: ...

**obviously he's mad, hope he doesn't make me clean the bathroom.**

**oh look, we're at Varia**

Squalo: OK Chen, your job is...

**NO BATHROOM NO BATHROOM NO BATHROOM!**

_Squalo eyed me suspiciously, and saw my constipated face and made his decision_.

Squalo: you are going to clean the bathrooms!

Chen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000ooooooooo ooooooooooooo!

_Squalo walks away with a smirk on his face, i did NOT like it one_ bit.

Chen: WELL...SCREW YOU TOO! THINK YOUR BETTER THAT ME BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW TO CLEAN THE BATHROOMS BETTER THAN ME?!

Xanxus: CHEN! WHAT ARE SCREAMING ABOUT? IF YOUR GOING TO SCREAM THEN STICK YOU HEAD IN THE TOILET AND DO THAT!

Chen: *glares*

Xanxus: What are you glaring at? the wall?

**What does it look like, buddy?**

Chen: *smirks* I'm gonna clean the stupid bathroom, Now if you don't mind...

Xanxus: hmph! I'm going to sleep now!

Chen: *goes into restroom and laughs* LETS MAKE THIS RESTROOM NICE. AND. CLEAN! actually... lets just make this amusing...

~ The Next Day ~

Levi: *goes into restroom stall and stares* *slams restroom stall*

Levi: CHEN!

Chen: *throws lamp at Levi*

Levi: If Xanxus finds out you did this he will kill you!

Chen: *throws 2,000 page dictionary at Levi*

Levi: *dodges* CHEN! WHO TOLD YOU TO PUT STUFFED ANIMALS, BABY PACIFIERS, BABY PICTURES OF XANXUS, SQUALO, ME, LUSSURIA, AND BEL, AND PINK STREAMERS ALL OVER EACH AND EVERYONE OF THE BATHROOM STALLS?!

Chen: *sighs* The shadows told me

Levi: NOT TRUE! IF XANXUS FINDS OUT YOU DID THIS, HE WILL SURELY PUT YOU TO SLEEP

Chen: How? By singing a lullaby?

Lussuria: Oh my! What happened to our bathrooms?

Chen: Squalo did it

Lussuria: Really?

Chen: Sure, its up to you if you want to believe in me...

Lussuria: Squaaalooo!

Squalo: VOOOOOII, WHAT?!

Lussuria: Did you put all these thi-

Chen: Inappropriate things all over the bathroom?

Squalo: YOU DID IT YOURSELF CHEN!

Chen: heh, guess i should be going now, BYEZ!

Squalo: VOOOII! CHEN YOU CLEAN THIS UP BEFORE YOU LEAVE!

Chen: I'm sorry! who was the one who did it again? *leaves*

**Ahh, finally i can get away from this...huh? OH! its Millefiore! That's where my brother is!**

*skips into Millefiore*

Chen: *stops in tracks* OH. SHIZ.

**B-Byakuran nii-san...are you mad at me or what? Cuz, if your smiling, then your either happy, mad, sad, hungry, lunatic, and stupid...**

Byakuran: Long time no see little sis! *smiles*

Chen: *slowly turns around* Uh...i think i should be going now...

Byakuran: Where are you going?

Chen: Wonderland?

Byakuran: Aww, Chen don't be that way... something wrong?

Chen: Yup

Byakuran: What is it?

Chen: Probably you...

Byakuran: ... Well... It's getting late, you should go to sleep now...

Chen: Sure


End file.
